The Dark Side
by BreanaTheAwesome
Summary: Naraku sits all alone in his castle. Sesshomaru is in the woods doing some thinking. But what happen when Kagura brings them together by accident?


Naraku stood facing the castle wall while staring out the window. He sensed today was going to be one of those days. One of those days where he has to put up with the pesky hanyou and his repulsive friends. He let out a heavy sigh as Kanna approached him. He looked back at her a gave her a small smile. ''Kanna, can you go fetch my potions?'' He asked her. She nodded and disappeared. Kagura entered the room. ''Naraku-sama, may I please eave this dreadful castle?'' She asked. He looked at her over his shoulder and smirked. The insolent wench. The only reason she leaves the castle is because...well, he really doesn't know and he _really_ wants to know why. ''No, for I cannot stand the urge to know were you are.'' She scoffed. ''I am only going to go out to see...the world. You of all people should know about that.'' True enough, he do loves the sites in the outside world. ''Fine, be back before dawn. Or consequences will be _deadly._'' "Fine.'' Kagura left and Naraku was left alone once again. His eyes followed Kagura as she wandered towards the forest. His curiosity was getting the best of him. He began fighting with it. Trying to fight it until it was out of his mind. But maybe his curiosity was stronger than he thought. ''Kanna, I will be gone. Stay here.'' Naraku dashed down the castle stairs and out the door, disappearing into the forest.

Kagura followed the lovely scent of Sesshomaru. Her lover, her soon-to-be mate. She was clearly in love with him. That's why she always left the castle. 'I wonder if Naraku knows about it,' she thought to herself. Suddenly, a familiar scent invaded her nose. 'Naraku!' She looked around, waiting for him to pop out of nowhere. She was hoping that it was Kanna. She sighed, trying to think up some explanation on why he's following her. Then she came up with a realization. He was watching her! She was not some pesky child who needed someone to watch her every day! She smirked. 'Well then, two can play that game.' A few days ago, she learned that she could throw off her scent by using the wind. She waved her fan around herself then sniffed the air. The process was complete. Her scent was far from where she was now headed. Hopefully, it would travel to the North where Sesshomaru is located. Maybe he could defeat Naraku. The thought of Sesshomaru made her shiver. She grabbed the feather in her hair and turned into a boat. She got on it and flew of it.

Sesshomaru stared at the sunset. He wanted to curse his father for mating with that wretched hanyou's mother. Inuyasha! That damn bastard. ''Lord Sesshomaru,'' Jaken's screeching voice sounded through the forest. ''Yes Jaken,'' Sesshomaru's deep, but calming voice responded. ''Naraku is near by,'' Jaken said. 'Naraku!' Sesshomaru thought. "Jaken, lead Rin and Ah-Un to a village. They'll be safe there.'' And with that, Jaken left. Shortly after, Naraku arrived. ''Naraku! What are you doing here?'' Sesshomaru asked. ''Go to Hell, Bitch,'' Naraku responded. Sesshomaru grew angry. ''I guess I'll see you there.'' Naraku tackled Sesshomaru by the side and pinned him against the ground. Sesshomaru tried to move his arm to scratch the hell out of Naraku, but Naraku's tentacles were holding him down. If there was only some way to free him...

Naraku stared deep into Sesshomaru's eyes. He felt something tingle. Oh wait, that was his penis. Maybe this is why Kagura flees the castle without permission. He couldn't fight his new coming urges anymore. He locked his mouth against Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru didn't want it but soon succumbed to his higher authority. He kissed back only to fight it again realizing he couldn't stand him. So, Naraku tried a different approach. He thrusted himself against the one below. Sesshomaru lightly moaned. ''You like that, bitch?" Naraku questioned smugly. ''S-Shut the hell up.'' ''Little feisty, aren't we?'' Sesshomaru grunted and spat at him. Naraku wiped his face. Bastard. Back to square one. But this time Sesshomaru was on top. Naraku tried to put the dog back in his place but, he could let him play around for a while. Sesshomaru lost control of his urges and harshly pressed his lips on Naraku. Now, Naraku was on top. Sesshomaru complied with it and went with the flow. And sooner than you know it, they were both naked Naraku harshly pushed himself inside of Sesshomaru and began to thrust at an inhuman pace. Sesshomaru tried to fit both pain and pleasure, but soon succumbed to one. After a while that is. Sesshomaru thrusted his hips to speed up the pace, that is until Naraku hit that spot that made him(Sesshomaru) feel really good. He was moaning like he had no care in the world. Naraku began to thrust faster and Sesshomaru was moaning louder and louder, taking in every inch of Naraku. That's when Naraku used his tentacles(A/N: EW!) and wrapped it firmly around Sesshomaru's massive shaft and pumped it. A new feeling washed over Sesshomaru. The tentacle pumped faster and both Sesshomaru and Naraku were close to their finish. Naraku looked Sesshomaru deep into his eyes as they both climaxed. Naraku rolled off Sesshomaru and they both laid there panting. "If...you ever...tell... anyone...about...this...I swear...I will...make...sure... you will...never...speak...again.'' Sesshomaru said. Naraku only grunted at this as he got up to put his clothes on. He finished then took off.

Sesshomaru watched him as he left. "That son of a bitch left me!"


End file.
